birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Who Gets Left Out
Who Gets Left Out is a meme on BT Productions. Scenarios 1) It's time for dodgeball! The characters are split up into two teams of six. The one who's left out is refereeing. What are the teams, who referees, and how does the match go? 2) A crime has been committed. The characters decide to split up into three teams of four to look for clues and arrest the culprit. Who gets left out? 3) The characters visit a video game arcade. Their plan is to have three characters take turns playing Pac-Man. The second team plays Donkey Kong, the third plays Galaga, and the fourth plays Pong. The characters cannot play more than one game. Who is left out, and thus unable to play any games at all? 4) Now the characters go to an amusement park. They take turns playing the games and riding the roller coasters, but the park closes before one character has a chance at anything. Who is the unlucky character? 5) Now for the obligatory Pokemon question. Generate 12 pokemon and assign each one to a character. One character does not get one of the so-called "pocket monsters". Who is it? 6) The characters want to participate on Big Brother, but the cast size is 12. Who does not compete? 7) Since the number 7 is usually called lucky, let's break for a checkpoint question. Who has been left out the most times? Is there a tie? Or did six separate characters each get left out and no repeats? 8) That character will be important at the end. Anyways. An unknown sponsor has donated Chicken Selects from McDonald's for everyone! But it turns out the sponsor miscounted, and there's only twelve selects. Who misses out on the chicken? 9) Pick a color time! These are the colors for the characters to pick from: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, white, brown, pink, cyan, and gray. Limit one character per color. That means someone is left out. Who is it? 10) Who has been left out the most now? Or perhaps there is a tie? 11) To settle things once and for all, the characters engage in a fight to the death. Who backs out of the fight? 12) Oh? It appears the characters who fought actually killed themselves, and the one who backed out actually won? This calls for celebration! For once, being left out is not such a bad thing! Show the lucky character's moment of victory: 13) However, panic breaks out when the characters who died remain dead. Usually, when characters die in memes, they are back to life by the next question they're in. Not in this case. The character who did not die must set out to retrieve *insert revival item here*. What is the item in question? 14) After getting the item, the alive character goes to revive the others, but there's only enough for eleven. Who remains dead? 15) To tag or not to tag? If no tag, then explain how the unlucky character in scenario 14 got revived. Category:Memes